


Writing

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author, Writing, pens that just seem to write by themselves, the efects of spontanious uncontrolable writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A poem about the experience of writing.





	Writing

I don't know – my mind does

I can't put down the pen.

My hand will just start writing…

Argh! There it goes again!

I never know what to expect

When words start to flow.

I hold on to my pen,

And can't let go.


End file.
